Ninja Elder
The Ninja Elder, also known as the Elder, is a character in The Messenger. He is an old man that teaches history lessons to the ninjas of Ninja Village. Profile Appearance The Ninja Elder has a twin-pointed white beard. He wears a blue long-sleeved robe with a flap of rectangular cloth hanging from his waist. The edges of the sleeves and the flap of cloth are lined with white. He wears an orange straw hat with a rounded top and a blue rim on the bottom. He's slightly hunched over with knees bent, using a tall white gnarly cane as support. On his back are two blue-handled swords in blue sheaths crossed together. He wears brown geta. Personality The Ninja Elder is dedicated to teaching his ancestors' history to the ninjas of Ninja Village. He is strict towards Ninja in particular since he doesn't take his studies seriously. The Elder does have good intentions for Ninja, like trying to warn him not to engage with the Demon King and later in the game offering him assistance in learning the Power of True Sight. However, he is somewhat forgetful since he ends up drinking the Astral Tea that was meant to awaken Ninja's Power of True Sight. Main Story The Ninja Elder summons the ninja pupils to gather up for a history lesson. He stands in front of the dojo, waiting for a late Ninja to join up with the rest of the group. When Ninja joins in, the Elder complains and scolds him for not attending lectures and for not keeping up with his studies. Not long after, fire rains from the sky, signaling the arrival of the demon army. The frightened Elder cowers in fear, wondering why the Western Hero from the prophecy has not yet arrived to save Ninja Village. If Ninja talks to the Elder before progressing to the right, the Elder in a shakily voice warns him not to proceed forward and that he's not ready to take on the demon army. Ninja progresses forward to confront the demon army anyways. Eventually, the Western Hero arrives and rescues Ninja Village from the demon army and then hands Ninja the scroll. After Ninja obtains the scroll from the Western Hero, he can talk to the Elder before leaving Ninja Village. The Elder will comment that Ninja is truly The Messenger and wishes him good luck on his journey. Later on in the journey after Ninja obtains the power to freely time travel, he returns to Ninja Village. He talks to the Elder, who brings up the topic of the Power of True Sight. The Elder goes on to explain that Ninja must drink a cup of Astral Tea in order to be mentally prepared to learn the Power of True Sight, but Astral Tea cannot be made since there are no more Astra Tea Leaves, and the only remaining seed would take centuries to grow. Ninja takes up the task to plant the seed, and the Elder happily hands it over. Ninja later returns with Astral Tea Leaves, and the Elder thanks and compliments him for his work. The Elder bids Ninja farewell, but Ninja reminds the Elder that he still requires the Astral Tea so he can learn Power of True Sight. The Elder apologizes for his forgetfulness and gives him an Ordinary Wax Candle as a substitute. Picnic Panic :For the main article, see Picnic Panic. Ninja arrives in the alternate timeline version of Ninja Village, where he is greeted by the Elder. To Ninja's surprise, the Elder does not recognize him. The Elder, who states he remembers every single one of his students, believes that Ninja is wearing a disguise. However, the Elder is not concerned with Ninja's identity, as he senses the scroll's power, so he advises Ninja to head west to the docks where Ruxxtin awaits. Trivia * The Ninja Elder is referred to as "NINJA_ELDER" in the dialogue files and "BasicNinja" and "NinjaMaster" in the picture files. * "The Messenger - E3 2018 Extended Gameplay" video depicts a beta talk portrait icon for the Ninja Elder.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rCkohaTX54&t=35 The beta talk portrait icon was a highly-detailed close-up of the upper half of the overworld sprite, while the final talk portrait icon is a highly-detailed close-up of the Elder's face. Gallery BasicNinjaIntro_8.png|Ninja Elder's spritesheet. PanicSpoiler5.png|Picnic Panic intro cutscene, where the Ninja Elder points Ninja towards the western side of Ninja Village. PAX East 2018.png|Official T-shirt design for PAX East 2018, which depicts Ninja Elder on the right. References fr:Doyen Ninja ru:Старейшина Category:Characters